Devices to control industrial operations and perform other activities are increasingly interconnected, including via wireless communications. However, while the capability to provide instructions to control device operations from remote locations may provide the opportunity to increase effectiveness of the devices in some situations, problems exist with such remote operations control, including in managing groups of devices available to perform particular tasks.